I'm An Uke!
by Alois Microwaved Ciel's Pants
Summary: Kanda told Allen something that could cause a nose bleed. Poor Allen didn't know what uke really meant. And Lenalee seemed to know that the word 'uke' had nothing to do with Godzilla. slight romance in second chapter- crack. OOC Kanda at end. YULLEN in second chapter. First chapter safe to read if you don't like boy/boy. second chap was just more like a small sequel to first chap.
1. I'm An Uke!

Allen was particularly cheerful today. Bounding along the corridors of the Black Order, saying hello to everyone he saw.

"Hello Allen! You are looking very cheerful today, did something happen?" Lenalee asked the over-happy exorcist.

"I've never been better! It turns out that I have the gift to call forth Godzilla back from the dead!" Allen replied excitedly. Lenalee stared at him as though he were crazy.

"Um…ok, have you tried to call him forth?" She answered confusedly. Allen shook his head, a smile on his face. "Nah, kanda has not told me how yet." He replied.

Lenalee's eyes widened. "Kanda told you that you could summon Godzilla back from the dead?" She said, bewildered. Allen nodded in agreement.

"Well, what did he say to you?" She asked. Allen gave it some thought as he tried to remember Kanda's exact words.

"He said; 'You are an uke' and I asked, 'what's that?' and he replied, 'A person who can bring Godzilla back from the dead. Remember to tell people that.' Those were his exact words!" Allen told the now nose-bleeding girl.

"A-Allen…" Was all Lenalee could stutter before running from the room to grab a tissue, or maybe a couple towels, to stem the blood rushing from her nose.

Allen smiled to himself before running to the dining hall, in which people WERE eating until they heard what Allen yelled…

"Hey everyone! Guess what? It turns out I'm an UKE! Isn't that awesome!?" he yelled.

Everyone was silent and staring at the white haired boy they all thought was pure and untouched; in which he was, but they didn't know that, not by the way Allen was talking.

But everyone's attention was now focused on the grouchy dark haired exorcist, who never before in the history of the people in that room, was laughing his arse off.

And through all the commotion Allen had caused, it seemed that he was still clueless as to what he said.

End

Haha! This my second Fic in one night! I was just about to shut my computer down when this idea came too me!

Hehe…review? Please?


	2. I'm A Seme!

Hey, this is a second chapter I decided to add, and this time, it contains yullen! I wasn't going to make a second chapter, but then I thought, hey why shouldn't i make another chap? Well here it is...warning, random Lenalee death. (not angst! Or tragedy!) dont worry.

BTW- I do not in anyway, own DGM, and nor do I want to, because it just would not be the same, and nobody would like it. Although...I am actually attempting to make my own manga. (Awesomeness eh?)

My science teacher calls manga, 'mango', because he doesn't know how to say it. O_O

Anyway…it's advised you read 'I'm An Uke!' before you read this.

Allen was angry. He was very angry. He wanted to rip Kanda's head off, and throw his body into a shredder. After being told what 'uke' meant, he was determined to kill Kanda.

He went up to Kanda's door and knocked a few times. The ever-grumpy exorcist opened the door. "What the hell do you want Moyashi?" Kanda asked the fuming white haired boy. Allen glared up at Kanda. "You told me 'uke' meant that I had the power to call forth Godzilla back from the dead! You LIED to me!" He yelled at the dark haired man.

Kanda looked at him for a moment; he was doing his best to suppress his weird urge to laugh again. Once he gained control of his body, he figured he may as well toy with the Moyashi head a little more. "Oh? Did I say 'uke'?" Kanda faked his shock. Allen glared at him before nodding vigorously. Kanda smirked. "Oh dear…I'm sorry but it appears I have made a mistake! I think what I meant to say was, 'seme'." Kanda told the younger male.

Allen's eyes widened slightly. "'Seme'? What the hell is that?" Allen asked out of confusion. Kanda fake face palmed. "Idiot. People will understand when you tell them you're a seme! They'll know what you mean! This time they'll praise you! Now get lost." Kanda said quickly, slamming the door to his room, and stalking off without another word.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++++_Later that day, Allen walked over to Reever and said, "Guess what Reever?". Reever looked up from his stack of paper work, to look at Allen. "What?" He answered dully. Allen smiled and replied, "I'm a seme." Reever looked at Allen oddly before saying, "Um…congratulations?". Allen smiled and walked off to tell the next person.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++++++_++++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_++++_+ After a full day of telling everyone he was a seme, Allen finally found Lenalee, and decided to tell her as well.

"Hey Lenalee? Guess what?" he asked happily. Lenalee slowly turned around and instantly put a hand over her nose; although it was more of a reflex action…

"E-Errrgh…yes Allen?" She asked worriedly, clenching her nose a little tighter. "I'm a seme!" He answered happily.

That did the trick. Lenalee's nose burst from the pressure it was holding back. Blood sprayed into the air, covering both Lenalee and Allen.

Allen slowly opened his eyes and wiped some blood from his face and eyes. "Lenalee? Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. Lenalee nodded and wiped her nose. "Allen, do you even know what a seme is?" She asked.

Allen shook his head in response. "No, but Kanda said that people will praise me if I told them that, and it worked! It really did." He answered. Lenalee sighed and pulled Allen's face down to meet hers. She placed her mouth next to his ear and whispered something.

"….and that's what a seme is…" She finished and withdrew her face from Allen's ear; as to see his reaction.

It was not what she expected.

Allen had blushed a deep crimson. "Lenalee…I'm going to go know. When you hear Kanda scream, don't come help him. I'm going to kill him." Allen replied evilly, before walking off to go find his knew victim.

Later that day…

Knock Knock Knock.

Grunt, BLAM, CRASH, "OI MOYASHI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "SHUT UP BAKANDA THIS IS REVENGE!" "WHA-MMF!" "…" "….why?" "Because." You said I'm a seme." "…It was a joke…" "So? I don't care." "Y-You didn't have to kiss me…"

Allen smirked and got up from his position on Kanda's waist (he had been straddling him). Kanda's face was blank as he stared at Allen. Allen smiled sweetly and placed a sweet kiss on Kanda's lips. Kanda kissed back, just as passionately.

"So that's why you kissed me?" Kanda asked. Allen nodded, and both of them started kissing again, not realizing the death of the girl who was standing at the door.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+END+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Omake

Sobbing, Komui bent over the bloodless corpse of his precious sister Lenalee. A death certificate was waving around in his hand. It read;

R.I.P

Name: Lenalee Lee

Age: 16

Date of Birth: 20th February

Date of Death: The day when two people found love in each other, AND a great shock had come to the writer of this Fic, 25th of june 2013.

Cause of Death: Nose bleed like a BOSS

Family Members: Komui Lee, her brother

Rest in Peace, Lenalee Lee.

End-

Yay, I'm done! Review anyone?


End file.
